No Reason
by krazyneko
Summary: "Why did you break up with me?" "Does everything need a reason?" One shot!


**Shade's POV:**

I look next to me and saw Fine. Wait, it was only my imagination. Why did she want to break up with me? We were perfect and everyone thought so. Tears rolled down my face and put my hand through my blue hair. She was perfect, her soft red pigtails, her beautiful ruby eyes that always shined with happiness, her smile that could cheer anybody up in a second. Why did they all have to disappear?

**Yesterday:**

"_Shade, let's break up." Fine said to me._

"_What? Why?" I asked._

"_Does everything need a reason?" She asked, coldly._

"_Yes!" I shouted._

"_If you want the reason, here it is. I don't get that feeling I used to get when I'm with you. It's all gone. There, I'm not in love with you anymore." She said._

"_I'll make you fall in love with me again! Just please don't leave." I begged._

"_No, I like someone else now." _

_ She pointed to my best friend, Bright and began walking towards him. _

**Shade's POV:**

I feel so dead without her… Suddenly, I saw her again and she really sat next to me. Wait, it's her best friend, Rein…

"Shade, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah…" I muttered.

"Did something happen with Fine and you?"

"She dumped me for Bright…"

Oh shoot, I forgot Rein liked Bright a lot. I faced Rein and saw her crying in her hands. Why did I just say that…? Well, she probably already knew…

"Stop crying…" He said.

"I can't… Why did Fine betray all of us? I don't believe she did that, though. There's no way Fine would ever do that. It must be a dream." She cried.

I put my arm around her and pulled her closer. I guess she's badly hurt as I am.

"There, there…" I comforted.

"Wait! I just a got a perfect idea! You can win her back!" She suddenly jumped.

"Huh? What's the idea?" I asked.

She winked and whispered the plan into my ear. Hmm, that did sound like a good idea. Rein got out her cell phone and began calling Fine. After 25 calls, she finally answered…

"Hello?" Fine said.

"Hey Fine, it's Rein! Wanna go shopping this Saturday?" Rein cheered.

There a moment of silence on the phone, but then she replied.

"Uh… I'm kind of busy." She said.

"Eh! No! Pwease come! Just thwis one twime!" Rein begged a childish voice.

"Fine…" Fine sighed.

So Saturday came and we arrived at the mall. Fine was already there. Why wasn't Bright with her?! Well, we still have to stick with the plan. Fine looked surprised for one microsecond, but quickly covered it up with a smile.

"So, where are we going?" She asked.

"Let's go to Fashion Land!" Rein suggested.

Fine nodded and followed Rein. I sighed, knowing this would be a stupid idea. Would Fine even think we're going out? I mean look at her now, she's not showing any signs of jealousy and she didn't even ask if we're going out! Maybe I should do some stuff I did with Fine to Rein? I ran up to Rein and held her hand. She looked at me oddly, but laughed. Fine was trailing behind us with no expression.

"Wait!" Fine suddenly shouted.

Yes! She's gonna ask! I looked at her and waited for her to finish.

"I need to use the bathroom." She said.

"Agh! Uh… Sure." I murmured.

After Fine was done with her business, we went inside Fashion Land. Rein began to look at the clothes in the men's section.

"Shade, this would look good on you." She said to me.

"Hmm, I guess." I said.

"Try to sound more like you're my boyfriend." Rein whispered.

"Mmm, why don't we find some clothes for you?"

I pulled Rein into the women's section and took out a blue sundress.

"This would look very cute on you." I said.

"Ah, uh, well, hmm, thanks… I'll go try it on!" Rein stuttered, blushing.

I laughed as she hurried into the changing room. Hmm, where was Fine?

**Rein's POV:**

He said I looked cute… Why do I feel so hot…? AHHHH! I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM! I CAN'T BE! I'M IN LOVE WITH BRIGHT! THIS IS ALL JUST AN ACT! But, for some reason, I really didn't want this to be an act… I came out with the dress and Shade widens his eyes.

"Uh, you look very… beautiful…" He muttered the last word.

"What did you say?" I teased.

"There's no way I'm repeating it again…"

I laughed at Shade blushing. I didn't know he would have a cute side to him. Then, I noticed Fine was gone.

"Where's Fine?" I asked.

"Probably jealous." Shade said.

We tried on a bunch of clothes for hours. Finally, I saw Fine coming out of the bathroom again.

"So you were in the bathroom again?!" I said with relief.

"Yeah, I'm just drinking too much soda." Fine said.

I heard Shade's stomach growled and laughed. Then, my stomach growled and Shade laughed.

"We could go to Paradise Café." Fine suggested.

"Mmm! That sounds good!"

**Shade's POV:**

Fine was picking out a lot of cakes as usual, but this time she couldn't finish them. She kept forcing herself to eat the last ten cakes. I tried to ignore that and fed Rein some pudding. Rein fed me some of her apple pie. Fine was now nearly ready to puke…

"I have to finish this…" Fine muttered.

"Fine, you don't really need to." Rein said.

"No, I have to. It's not good wasting cakes. I have to finish them before…" She stuffed another cake in her mouth.

Then, her face turned pale and she began coughing. Rein quickly handed her a cup of coffee.

"Ah, that felt better." Fine said.

"Well, now that we're not hungry, where should we go?" I asked.

"Wait, I need to use the bathroom." Fine muttered.

"Uh… Go ahead?" I said.

Why on earth is she using the bathroom so much?! I don't remember her having a bathroom addiction when we were dating… Wait, why didn't I feel any sadness this whole time?

"Hey, do you think the plan is working?" Rein asked me.

"Mmm, not really. She's not showing anything."

"She could be in the bathroom crying." Rein said.

"Probably."

The whole entire day was actually fun except Fine left early after getting a phone call. It must be from Bright. I looked at Rein's smile and smiled.

"Rein, I didn't know this would happen, but…"

I kissed her cheeks and she began blushing.  
"What was that for, pervert?!" She shouted.

"You're smiling though." I teased.

"Ah! To be honest, I kind of like you too…" Rein whispered.

"I like you too."

We held hands and began walking to Rein's house. After a few months, we became an actual couple. I'm glad I was able to move on from Fine fast, all thanks to Rein. I'm glad I'm not sad anymore, all thanks to Rein.

**Fine's POV:**

"You promised me!" Bright yelled at me.

"I know, I'm sorry to break it…" I muttered.

"Agh! You told me if I pretended to date you, you would help me get Rein, but she's dating Shade! I knew I shouldn't have believed you! Because of you, I lost my crush and my best friend! Shade wouldn't talk to me at all! Rein only thinks of me as a friend now!" Bright went on…

"Would you shut up, then?! If you hate pretending to be my boyfriend, then stop! Leave and tell them I dumped you too!" I screamed, throwing a glass of water on the floor. Bright stopped talking and ran out the door. That's right, leave. I sighed and looked at my list. Check.

**Shade's POV:**

I sat on the bench waiting for Rein to come. Out of nowhere, Fine pulled me into the woods. Woah, her hair was getting shorter and shorter…

"Not a single peep or I'll kill you." She threatened with a stick.

I nodded and she let go of me.

"What do you want?" I muttered.

"I have something to tell you." She said.

"If you tell me you want me back, it's a no."

"Wait, that's…"

"I moved on already! I don't have any feelings for you just like you had no feelings for me! You can't always get what you want and throw it away when you don't want it!" I shouted.

Fine didn't say anything. Her bangs covered her eyes and she began laughing.

"Hahaha!"

"What are you laughing about?" I asked.

"You're right! I throw away Bright just like how I threw you away, today! I don't like boring toys." She laughed.

"Grrr… I hate you. I'll be going to Rein now. Don't ever show your face again." I growled.

**Rein's POV:**

Today's date was so fun, except Shade being late, but who cares! Shade kissed my forehead and walked home. Today, he had to babysit his sister so he couldn't walk me home. All of sudden, Fine showed up right in front of me.

"I need to talk to you." Fine said.

"If it's about having Shade, I have to apologize! I can't let you take him! I really love him!" I said, quickly.

"You're so stupid, just like Shade. Well, guess what? I dumped Bright because he was boring. Do you know why Shade was late? It's because I was with him." Fine laughed.

"Huh? What?" I asked.

"You're sad aren't you? Well, I can't blame you." Fine whispered.

I kept silence for a little, but then I knew something.

"No, Shade would never do anything with you. I will only believe in his words." I said.

Fine smiled and didn't say anything. Then, she began walking away. What's with her…?

"By the way, please convince Shade to be friends with Bright again. If you don't, I'll do something to Shade." She said.

**Shade's POV:**

Rein called me and she was crying.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Were you late because you were with Fine?" She asked.

"No, well yes, but she dragged me into the woods, but we didn't do anything!" I shouted, but Rein already hung up.

How did she know?! Agh! It must have been Fine! I have to go see her and tell her stop ruining my relationship. Then, my phone rang and it was Rein!  
"Sorry, Shade! I heard your last part, but I hung up! I'm glad you didn't do anything! I just knew you wouldn't! Fine told me you did, but I only believe words from you." Rein cried happily.

"Thank you… Thank you. I'll go talk to Fine tomorrow." I said.

"I'm coming too!" She said.

Well, I couldn't stop her. Tomorrow came and we both were standing in front of Fine's house.  
"Oh, I just remember… Fine wanted me to tell you to be friends with Bright again. You probably don't want to listen to her, but I sort of want you guys to be best friends again." Rein said.

"Only if you want me to. I will never let Fine get what she wants again." I said.

We knocked on the door, but no one answered. I try to open the door and it worked. Why wasn't her door locked? One step inside her house will give you nightmares. Dried up blood were everywhere and there were gun shots on the wall. The furniture's were all flipped over or ruined. What happened in here?! I did remember Fine had no parents and she never invited me to her house.

"This happened a long time ago. The bloods proved it." I said.

"Don't tell me she has been living like this for a long time?" Rein asked.

"It does seem like it."

"Did she murder people?" Rein asked.

"Maybe, I'm not sure."

All of sudden, someone walked into the house.

"What are you kids doing here?" She asked, strictly.

"AHHH! WELL, WE WERE CHECKING OUT THIS HOUSE!" Rein screamed.

"This house isn't for sale. There is a girl living here, but she seems to not be home a lot." She said.

"Who are you, though?" I asked.

"I'm Fine's neighbor and I also take care of her house since I was good friends with her parents." She said, looking up.

"What happened here?" Rein asked.

"That poor girl… Her parents were murdered and she was the only one that survived."

"What?! I didn't know that…" I muttered.

How could she have not told me any of this? The neighbor walked into the bathroom and came out to get a mop. We looked in seeing blood everywhere even in the toilet. Better not ask anything… But how could the blood even be on the wall…?

"Who are you guys to Fine?" She asked.

"We're just her classmates." Rein quickly said.

"Well, that's good. I'm glad she has some friends. You should visit her at the hospital. It'll probably make her really happy and she could die happily." She said.  
"Die? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Didn't she tell you? She has stomach cancer and the doctors told her she only have years. She's probably going to die around this year unless a miracle happens." The neighbor cried.

"We're going to the hospital!" I shouted, running to the hospital.

Rein couldn't catch up with me, but I seriously couldn't care. As soon as I rush in, I ask for Fine's room.

"I'm sorry, but she's going to be taken off of life support." The nurse said.

"I have to see her before she dies! Please! I'm begging of you!" I screamed.

The nurse tried to tell me I couldn't, but after a few minutes, I finally convinced her. I ran to Fine's room and saw her looking out the window from the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me…?" I cried.

She didn't say anything, but she covered her head in the blankets.

"Fine… Why didn't you tell me…? Don't ignore me…"

"Does everything need to have a reason?" She finally asked.

That was the same thing she said when we were breaking up… I fell to my knees and cried more. She took off the covers and turned to me.

"I thought my plan would work… I guess it did the opposite… I'm going to regret this…" She whispered, handing me a diary.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Read it out loud." She said.

"Dear mom and dad, guess what! Shade and I are now dating! I fell in love with him, but I didn't have a reason. However, I just knew I had to not hurt you, I had to protect you, and I had to make sure you're happy no matter what. That's why sometimes, some things don't need reasons. I'm so happy! Shade is so perfect! Mom, dad, I'm no longer sad now that I have Shade! Dear mom and dad, today, I just find out I only have a few months, I don't want Shade to know I'm going to die… I can't let him suffer! I can't leave him alone, just depressed. I think I should break up with him and make him hate me. He should be able to move on faster. I feel so bad… I just lost him like that… I promised Bright if he pretended to be my boyfriend, I would help him get Rein, but it didn't work… Dear mom and dad, I went to the mall with Shade and Rein. I think they're dating. It pains me so bad… By the way, I had to throw up blood so many times so I kept using the bathroom. Still it was their date; I guess I should enjoy it myself. I wanted to enjoy all the cakes, but I couldn't eat many… I had to end the day because the doctor told me to come to the hospital immediately and I thought they found a cure besides chemotherapy. It was actually a scolding because I was supposed to stay in the hospital that day… Dear mom and dad, Bright stopped pretending because Rein was Bright. I feel so bad for breaking his promise so I wanted to ask Shade to be friends with Bright again, but I end up interrupting their date. Shade thought I wanted to come back to him and I sort of want to, but I couldn't let my guard down. I made him hate me more… He said I hate you to me… But I really deserved it… Also, I made Rein hate me too. Dear mom and dad, today I feel extremely terrible. I was put on life support, but they are going to take it off soon… I think this will be my last entry… Ah! Shade came into my room! I'll just write this entry inside the blanket… He's hurt badly. I realized I should've told him I was dying. I made a huge mistake and I guess I'll be regretting this… Why did I didn't tell him though? I don't know, some things don't need a reason. Well, I should give him this diary. I know it's already too late to tell him. Thank you, Shade and I love you." I cried.

I quickly hugged Fine and kissed her forehead. She begins crying and she slowly wrapped her arms around me. I miss her so much.

"It's not too late! It's not too late!" I cried.

"I'm sorry though." She sobbed.

"No, don't be! Please only think of the happy times we had!"

I knew she was going to die. I can't allow her to die with regret. I have to make sure she's leaving happily.

"I remember you used to make lunch for me at school... It was always full of your love. Haha… I didn't know how to cook so I couldn't make anything… I remember you got me a key chain matching yours. It was a cute little bear holding a heart." Fine kept going on.

"I remember that too. I remember this one time we were hanging around the school pool at night and you tripped. You're such a klutz. We both fell into the pool together. I remember after that we got cold, you hugged me telling me you were warm as long as I was hugging you." I also went on.

Fine let go of me and kissed me.

"Can you promise me something?" She cried.

"Yeah, I can promise you anything."

"Promise me you'll be happy for the rest of your life when I go. Please don't cry over me because I'll always be watching you. I'll be really happy if you found your true love so don't worry." She said.

"No, no, I can't do that."

"You'd promised me anything, right?"

"I can't fall in love with someone else. It's too hard." I cried.

"You're dating Rein, right? Just love her."

"Uh, if you say so then… I'll promise you." I said, unwillingly.

"That's good… Now, I'm really tired…" She said, closing her eyes.

"No! Don't go to sleep yet! We haven't finished talking about our memories! You can't sleep!" I sobbed, shaking her gently, but she didn't wake up.

I felt her grew cold in my arms and I tried to warm her up.  
"You said as long as I'm with you, you'll always be warm! Why are you so cold then?! Fine, open your eyes! I'll make you your lunch right now with your favorite food! I'll also include my homemade sugar cookies that you loved so much! You have to eat it so don't go to sleep." I cried, now shaking her harder.

"Wake up! Come on! Don't you want to eat? Fine! Fine! Stop sleeping, you lazy idiot! Why are you still smiling?!"

I couldn't say anything anymore… She's not waking up… Why?! Rein came in and cried.

"I heard everything. I didn't know Bright did all that to get me to love him during the time I had a crush on him! Knowing that really made me realized something, I can't date you… I know it'll probably hurt you…" Rein whispered.

"It doesn't hurt me… I probably would've made you unhappy either because I can't keep such a simple promise from Fine. I'm glad you're breaking up with me…" I managed to say.

"Well, I guess I should leave you alone. Remember, you have to keep my best friend's promise no matter what!" Rein said, wiping her tears.

Rein closed the door and left. The doctors began coming in… They were ready to take Fine away… If only a miracle would happen… Goodbye Fine…


End file.
